Choices That We Make
by Kamilia
Summary: One their one year anniversary Korra waits for her boyfriend for their date. Been stood up, the brunette heads home only to see Mako with another girl. Confronting him, things get heated and someone will get hurt. Will Mako realize how the choices he makes affect others and will he and Korra break up?


Wearing blue mini skirt with a matching choker and a light blue blouse was a girl with brunette hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

Korra looked around the restaurant to see chairs on tables. It was her and a male with brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin and wore a blue jumpsuit was sweeping up. The kitchen staffs were packing up and about to leave.

He stopped sweeping for a moment and looked at the brunette. "Miss, I don't mean to be rude but you have to go home. The restaurant is about to close."

She sighed sadly, getting up. "Your right. I am sorry for holding you up."

Walking out of the restaurant, Korra thought. _'He stood me up again. I can't do this any more. I love Mako but I can't spend the rest of my life waiting on a guy that puts his career before his girlfriend.'_

Korra and Mako met when they were five and have been best friends ever since. Near the end of high school the two confessed their feelings for one another.

One day a producer overheard Mako singing to Korra in a restaurant. He sung for her on their date. After he finished singing the producer offered the black hair male a record deal. He took the offer and moved into the Sato mansion to be closer to the studio.

Tears started to fall as Korra began walking home.

As she was walked pass a restaurant the brunette looked to see Mako standing outside, near the window with a girl. Mako had on black pants with a red and white shirt. The girl had long, silky black hair, green eyes and fair skin. She had on a pleaded red mini skirt with a white shirt and a red chocker.

"I had fun tonight, Sami." Mako chimed, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

She smiled, hugging his neck. The black hair female leaned towards Mako and planted her lips onto his. Instead of ending the lip lock, the male happily returned it.

Her heart broke as more tears released.

As the kiss ended Asami saw Korra looking at them.

"Can you believe someone was watching us kiss." The nineteen year old female indicated to the brunette.

Mako looked to see Korra. "Korra! Oh no!"

"Mako, you know her?" The girl seemed surprised.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend." He answered, parting from Asami.

"Girlfriend?!" She quickly backed away from him, embarrassed.

The black hair male quickly made his way over to the brunette, he said. "Korra, I am so sorry. I didn't remember anything about the date."

Korra shook her head for a moment. "Mako, I am tired. This is the fifth time you stood me up and I can't do this anymore. I love you and it's clear to me that you love your career and the girl more or else you wouldn't be kissing her."

"I love you and Asami is just a friend to me. She is just the daughter of the Record Producer." He replied, taking one of her hands. "Please give me another chance to make it up to you."

Asami heard that statement and was a little hurt.

"No Mako. You don't kiss your friends like that and I can't take anymore heartache." Korra said, drying her eyes. "I'm done with this relationship. Can't believe you did this especially on our one year anniversary."

Korra ran off, wanting to forget about the heartache.

"Korra stop!" Mako ran after her.

As she reached the road a car hit her. The driver didn't even bother to stop and sped off.

Mako felt his heart stop, seeing Korra lying on the road barely breathing. He hurried to pick her up and headed to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Korra groaned as she opened her eyes. Her entire body was hurting her. Her arms and head were wrapped with bandages. Looking around, the brunette saw that she was in a hospital room. The last thing she remembered was the car hitting her.<p>

"I am so happy you're awake." Mako's voice was heard. He was sitting beside the bed with his hands holding onto hers. "I felt like my heart stopped when that car hit you."

Korra slowly moved her head to see Mako's sexy and marvellous face. His eyes were red from crying too much. "Mako? How long have I been here?"

"Almost a day. The doctors said you were lucky to escape death with the injures you received." He answered, hoarsely as fresh tears began to flow. "I will give up my job and stay by your side. I can go to college while working in my father's gym."

"No." She coughed. "I can't make you give up your dreams for me. I don't want you to hate me in the future because of it."

"I could never hate you, Korra. It took me almost losing you to realize how much I really care for you." Mako acknowledged. "I will give up singing and move out of the Sato mansion. Please forgive me, my sweet."

Korra smiled. "I love you too much not to forgive you."

Mako gladly returned her smile before planting a kiss on his girl's lips. It lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for both to know that their relationship still had a chance.

He whispered. "I love you too."

Mako carefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Mako, can you lay next to me." Korra requested.

He nodded. The brunette moved over so the singer could get into the bed. The black hair male wrapped his arms around her waist before Korra rested her head on his chest. She soon drifted to sleep, feeling safe in her love's arms.

Mako kissed her lips once more. Before drifting off to sleep he thought. _'I am not going to lose her again. I took Korra for granted and should never happen again.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is my first Legend of Korra fic, so honesty helps. This is going to be a one shot.<em>**


End file.
